


honor.

by kittyprydeman



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: :-), Erik is a dad, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, and she is gay for illyana, basically kitters is having a hard time, case closed - Freeform, dadneto, enjoy fckers, hes my dad. killme, illyana comes, kitty is the Honorary Jewish Granddaughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyprydeman/pseuds/kittyprydeman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kitty is having a hard time at the xavier's school for gifted youngsters. erik wants to take her under his wing as the jewish granddaughter he never had. stay tuned for more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. adjustment.

**Author's Note:**

> erik and kitty as the Jewish Duo is a personal headcanon of mine and i can't let erik suffer anymore.

“She’s not adjusting well.” Charles says one night, hoisting himself on the bed with glasses still on from grading papers all night. Erik’s across from him in the room brushing his hair from the curly mess it was before. 

“Who is ‘she’?” Erik asks, glancing back at Charles in the mirror, curious. Charles always cares about every student, knowing all of their names and their likes and dislikes. He treated each one like it was his own child, something Erik always admired.

Charles sighs, looking at Erik. “Katherine Pryde. Kitty.”

“The Jewish one?” Erik asks, remembering the familiar name come up amongst dinner. Charles was happy to alert Erik that a Jewish student was upon the school the first day Charles said she arrived.

“Yes, the Jewish one.” Charles rolls his eyes. “She’s been here for a couple of months now and she’s… still afraid.”

Erik frowned, eyes settling on Charles as he turned back to look at him. “She hasn’t made any friends?”

“Not really.” He replies. “It’s just there’s this huge gap between the kids she’s trying to befriend and herself. She’s thirteen, Erik. Jean is what -- seventeen now? God, she’s getting so old.” He lays back on a pillow, letting out a groan.

Erik laughed, coming over to sit at the foot of the bed next to Charles. “Don’t beat yourself up. You’re just over forty five.”

“Exactly. Not my point though.”

Erik lets out a deep sigh, thinking hard. He knows this will bother Charles all night so the least he could do was come up with a plan. Suddenly, he came up with one.

“Let’s have Shabbat dinner here, Charles.” He says, face glowing with excitement. “We’ll invite Kitty, that way she can feel more at home. She can help out with the prayers and it will be fine.”

Charles smiles at him, “Brilliant idea. For once. And I’m trusting you’ll ask her, fellow Jew?” Charles mocks, playfully smirking. 

Erik just rolls his eyes at him, reaching for Charles’ hand and placing a kiss on it. “I will.”


	2. lucky skirt.

Kitty walks down the halls of the school with her books close to her chest, hugging it like she would a teddy bear when she was a kid. The blue kid -- she thinks his name is Kurt, yeah, Kurt -- is following her around, trying to have a conversation with her.   
“Hallo, Kitty!” His voice reminds her of back in Chicago on the train downtown when old ladies cooed over babies and making funny faces at them. 

Kitty sighs, pausing in the middle of the busy hallway to fake a smile at Kurt. “Hi, Kurt.” She says to him. She knows he has a crush on her, always such a gentleman but Kitty didn’t bear to fall into a relationship. Especially with  _ him _ . I mean, he was blue and had a tail. He was also a devout Catholic, which automatically put him in the not dateable section. As for a friend, he could potentially be pretty cool. 

“You do the physics work last night?” He asks her.

Kitty shakes her head, couldn’t quite grasp one of the problems she was assigned. “Xavier’s work is slowly killing me, and he knows. It’s bad enough he can read minds.” She joked with a smile.

Kurt laughs, he’s truly in love with this girl. He knows he can’t have her but them just being friends is all he could ever need.

“May I walk you to your next class?” He asks her with a big smile. 

Kitty can’t say no to that face, so she nods. “Going to computer science next. You know where it is, right?” 

They walk together to the class, Kitty taking a deep breath because it just feels like the only thing that makes her feel at home. 

“Feel better already?” Kurt asks with a smirk.

“Indeed.” Kitty says before waving goodbye to her friend, walking over to her seat to see that it was already taken.

“Excuse me.” Kitty says with her usual Chicagoan smile, which was an enigma in itself. 

The girl, blonde, turned around to reveal itself with a stern look, eyeing Kitty. 

“Hello.” She said in a thick Russian accent. 

“I’m sorry to bother you, but you’re in my spot. I mean, you don’t have to move, but I  _ really _ get uncomfortable to change and this is just fueling my anxiety, if you get what I mean.” She shrugged.

The Russian just raised a brow before turning back to her work, completely ignoring Kitty.

“Fuck.” Kitty mumbled under her breath, sitting in the spot next to her. No big deal, right? Thinking about what she said, it was sort of rude. It  _ was _ her spot though. Sometimes she didn’t think before she said, and now that was going to bite her in the ass. Again. 

“I’m Kitty.” 

The Russian was still silent, although looking interested as to what she had to offer.

“Illyana.”

Kitty nodded, smiling just a little. “Pretty name.”

“Thank you.” Illyana said.

Progress, at least. As their teacher walked in, Kitty sighed as she got to work on the assignment they were working on and it seemed everything was getting better as the hour progressed, until she felt something wet on her hands.

“Oops.” Illyana said with a smirk next to her, Kitty getting up with a frustrated scream. Illyana’s drink got all over her, and it leaked onto her skirt, the skirt that was known for being lucky and made by her grandmother.

“Ms. Pryde, what’s the trouble?” Their teacher asked, Kitty darting out of the room through a phase towards the bathroom. And she was  _ crying _ . What a way to make known to a new school with  _ tears _ . Her mutation wasn’t crying. It was phasing or whatever it was called. She could be invisible.

She let out a sigh once in the bathroom, trying to wash out the stain in her skirt. “Zayin charah.” She frustratingly groaned, throwing her head back. 

Despite wearing her lucky skirt, things couldn’t have gone worse.

She exited the bathroom, trying to make known she didn’t just cry her heart out in the bathroom before bumping into a taller man.

“Sorry.” She said with a small sniffle.

“Kitty, right?” The man asked.

She peered up at him with a nod. “I’m heading back to class right now, don’t worry.” 

The man shook his head, sticking out his hand. “I’m Erik Lehnsherr. Professor Xavier’s husband.” He said.

“He’s married?” 

“Unfortunately.” Erik tried to joke. He was never good at talking to youth. 

Kitty just stared up at him. “What do you want?” She asked. 

“You’re the Jewish student, right?” He asked.

Kitty nodded, although skeptical. “Yeah.”

“Would you like to join me and the professor for Shabbat on Friday?” He asked. “He was saying you were having a hard time fitting in as I can clearly see.” He took out a tissue from his coat pocket, handing it to the younger girl.

Kitty took it with a sigh, nodding. “I’m trying. But I’d like to join you two for Shabbat. You’re Jewish?” She asked with a small smile.

Erik nodded. “Proud of it.” He tried to smile just a bit. “So I can say you’ll join us for Shabbat?”

Kitty nodded. “Sure.”

Maybe things were going to get better for her. Maybe someone was looking down at her and saying, “Give this girl a break!” She couldn’t help but be excited for Shabbat. It’d been awhile since she had observed the holiday, something back at home she would always keep close to her heart. 

Maybe she never lost it. 


End file.
